


What I Would Have Done

by DoubtingThomas



Series: Letters to Her [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Letters, Original work - Freeform, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingThomas/pseuds/DoubtingThomas





	What I Would Have Done

I think of you, and I wonder how you're doing, how you're surviving. I remembering seeing your public journal, and seeing that you wrote of wanting to move out of your home. Did that happen for you? Were you able to get out of that awful place with those awful people? Fuck, I hope so. My heart cries for you if you didn't.

Do you still talk to any of our old friends? I wonder if they're doing alright. 

I stopped believing in god, you know. I should have stopped a long time ago, right when  _they_ tore us apart. It would have prevented a lot of heartbreak and false hope. I don't miss that religion at all. Fuck, I wish we could go back to simpler times, when it was just me and you. No one else existed for us. You were my world, my light. I wish we had the chance to meet in person. I would have caressed your soft skin, kissed you many times.

There's a lot I would have done. I would have held your hand, hugged you tight. I would not have let go, dammit; not like I did later. I would have inhaled your sweet scent and committed it to memory. I would have found things that smelt like you, so I would have something of you close to me at night after we parted ways,  and I would no longer have in you a sweet embrace.

There's a lot of things I would have done. But I especially would have loved you more. 

-Molly.


End file.
